


for years, I chose death

by aestheticly_cat



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Quynh is pissed, Quynh | Noriko-centric, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, rightfully so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticly_cat/pseuds/aestheticly_cat
Summary: Quynh fantasizes about tearing her lover’s limbs off, and fucking her until the only word she knows is her name, in equal measure.[Alternatively, Quynh is very pissed, and Andy may one day wish she’d stayed at the bottom of the ocean.]
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	for years, I chose death

Quynh has no idea how long she’s been in the water. 

Long enough for her clothes to erode and decay, leaving her naked inside her coffin. Long enough for another immortal to appear, a sad French man, and then, seemingly forever and just a moment later, another after him. 

The newest one—  _ Nile _ , her Andromache calls her in the glimpses she is allowed in between deaths— has wide, brown eyes and a sweet, naive heart.

Quynh feels old when she looks at her, and so, so very tired. 

She fought for a long time, at the start, teeth bared, breaking her flesh open on the iron over and over again in her desperation, knowing in her heart she only had to wait long enough for Andromache to find her. Her love would come, and the nightmare would end, and she would be free to roam the world again as they had done in the beginning. 

That was centuries ago. Eons ago. 

Now, Quynh knows Andromache is not coming. She never will. She will lie in her coffin until the universe decides it is her time, that her penance is up. 

In her moments of consciousness, as her lungs fill and burn in their familiar way, she prays to every deity she knows of for mercy, for an end to suffering. 

Still, sometimes she rouses herself to fight once more, driven by rage and betrayal and something so animalistic that she barely recognizes herself. She breaks her fingers on the coffin door, crushes her knees against it and lets the pain remind her that she is real. She watches her blood turn the water pink, and imagines it’s Andromache’s blood instead, that she’s here, close enough for Quynh to sink her teeth into; close enough to reach out and strangle the life from her. 

Quynh fantasizes about tearing her lover’s limbs off, and fucking her until the only word she knows is her name, in equal measure. 

Sometimes, when she’s calmer and more herself, she tries to remember what Andromache’s kiss felt like.

It’s only at her most desperate that she tries to remember what it felt like to be loved by Andromache.

The waters shift and change around her, much like the world above her does, and Quynh lives and dies and lives and dies from one minute to the next. 

When the coffin door finally slides away, rusted away at the hinges, it takes her too many deaths to count to finally reach the surface. 

Her first thought is of Andromache, smile breaking over her face like the dawn as she calls her name. 

Her second, is of how much relief she will feel when she tears it from her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Quynh/Insanity I was thinking about today for your enjoyment. Definitely hope we get an epic showdown between the immortal (well, sort of) wives in a sequel.


End file.
